Stella the Rabbit/Artwork
Old Design Artwork stella and chao.png|Stella and Sunshine. stella and sunshine are sooooooooooooo cute!.png|Stella and Sunshine(3D!) stella riders.png|Stella the Rabbit(Riders outfit) stellaalone.png StellaGenerations.png stella sonic heroes.jpg stellaartwork123.png cheeringfriends.png|Stella and Sunshine cheering stella3d.png to finish.png|Stella and Sunshine. stella winter games.png|Stella(Winter Games outfit) Stella_Cute.png stellachristmas.png|Stella at Christmas time. 452px-CreamnCheese_SH.png sad.png|Stella and Sunshine sad. 719px-783px-Cream_03.png|Stella Flying. stellabymewkat14pinkolol16.png|Original picture done by Mewkat14, perfected by Pinkolol16. stellaandsunshinecutieartwork.png stellasunshinenewartwork1234577890123.png stellaartwork1267453489.png Screenshots gfs.png|When she was angry imagesCAOGV3J6.jpg|When she was cheering for a friend. steela and chao.png|When they were looking for something. stella.jpg|On a Stage with Sonic(a dream) Group pic.png|Dexter, Daffodil, Stella, Sunshine, Siway and Aleena in a group together op00.png|Stella, Sunshine, Daffodil and Aleena together. Untitled5678912323.png|Aleena, Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil together again. 536px-083amycream.jpg|Stella, Sunshine and Aleena worried about something. stella and mother.jpg|Stella talking to her own mother stella with flowers.jpg|Stella with flowers Stella,sunshine,tillin,aleena.png|Stella, Sunshine, Tillin and Aleena in a cave together. stellasunshinebeanbag.jpg|Stella and Sunshine on their beanbag listening to Daffodil talk about stuff. stellasunshineeating.jpg|Stella and Sunshine having a small tea party. stellasunshinehappy.jpg|Stella and Sunshine really happy. stellasunshinemachine.jpg|Stella and Sunshine trapped inside a machine stellamothersunrise.jpg|Stella, her mother and Sunshine on a boat at sunrise. Aleenastella.png|Aleena and Stella staring at something. pairhoping.jpg|They were locked up and were just told to not speak. They are hoping to get out. pairwatchingsomethingupclose.png|There was a tournament, and they were watching from the side of the stage. stellasunhinemachine.png|They were trapped in a machine, almost ready to kill them. Daffodilstellainhome.png|Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil in Leaf Storm. stelladaffodilaleenastaringatsomething.png|Daffodil, Aleena, Stella and Sunshine looking at something in the distance. daffodilstellasunshineglow.png|Daffodil, Stella and Sunshine staring at a glow from an Emerald. stelladaffodilaleenatalking.png|Stella, Aleena and Daffodil talking. stelladaffodilsunshinereadytogo.png|When they reached the edge of Leaf Storm, and they saw Water Palace. stellashocked.png|Stella shocked. stellasunshinepose.png|Stella and Sunshine posing. stellasunshinescaredonplane.png|Stella and Sunshine scared on a plane. stellasunshinesad.png|Stella and Sunshine watching a tournament from the side, and are sad, cause their side is losing. Stellasunshinealeenarobot.png|Stella controlling a robot to go against Talba while Sunshine and Aleena watch. Teamnature.jpg|Team Nature Stellaanddaffodilreadytodig.jpg stellasunshinelookingup.png|When they(Team Superpower and Dexter) were discussing if Daffodil could live with them, Stella just caught sight of them. stellasunshinelooking1.png|They were looking for something. stellasunhinelooking2.png|They were STILL looking stellasunshinelooking3.png|...And they found it theywillsaveus.png|When they were trapped on a space station, along with Daffodil, they huddled up. theywillsaveus2.png|She was still telling Sunshine that they'll be fine. stellasunshinedaffodilwalkingwithemerald.png|Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil were walking through the crowd of people with their Chaos Emerald they were going to travel with. aleenastellasunshinewhenmeteorhit.png|The small astroid containing the seed of Daffodil hit the planet, and started to spray explosions everywhere. Aleena, Stella and Sunshine saw this. aleenastellasunshinestaringatfire.png|Aleena, Stella and Sunshine could do nothing but stare at the flames. Which was sad to see. aleenastellasunshhinecheeringatfirefighters.png|When the firefighters came, however, they cheered. forestdead.png|The next day after the forest diaster, they were alarmed to find the forest dead. lookoutforfire.png|When some explosions set off from the fire, the light hit them. nosiwayandtheothers.png|The 4 of them shocked that the robot got Siway. aaahnoitscomingforus.png|Daffodil and Stella about to get trampled by a robot which is tackling them currently at this point. nodon't.png|When they saw it charge up. pleasedexter.png|When it was closer, Daffodil and Stella were hoping. stelladaffodildigginginsand.png|When Stella and Daffodil were playing in the sand on the beach before the fight. everyoneworried.png|Everyone was worried because Daffodil was asleep. dexterstellaaleenaworried.png|They were worried for her. stelladexteraleenaworried.png|When they were scared about another fire. stellainpipes.png|When she was captured and locked up in the Water Palace sewers(which are clean), she demanded to get back up to the surface to her capturerer. exploringleafstorm.png|This was when she and Sunshine were exploring Leaf Storm. sadstellainruins.png|Stella and Sunshine were sad because Daffodil was lost somewhere with Dexter in the cave, and she was worried. worriedtheycan'tgetout.png|When her, Sunshine and Daffodil were trapped, they were very worried. yeswecangetout.png|But when Dexter and Aleena arrived, Stella smiled. yes,we'llgetoutrightaway.png|They were happy because they could get out. dexterandstellainspacestationpreparingtogetout.png|Dexter looked on, thinking how he and Aleena could get the 5 of them out of the space station. Stella thought as well. stellasunshinepickingflowerswhilewolfhedgehogwatch.png|Stella and Sunshine picking flowers(while Dexter and Aleena watch) peekingsadstella3.png|She was peeking from a door, and was sad because her mom sounded sad in her room. peekingstella.png|But she was shocked by her mothers story. peekingstella2.png|When she was at Aleenas house, she was peeking into the living room randomly. dexterstellasunshine.png|She and Dexter were talking with some of their friends, discussing their plans to beat Querrell. stellaandsunhinehappy.PNG|When they were trapped in the space station, Stella was still assuring Sunshine they'd get out. stellaandsunshinetrapped.png|When Stella and Sunshine were trapped by Querrell, they were scared. stellaflyingwithsunshine.png|She and Sunshine were having a fight with Rosa, so they were flying with determination. stellapointingtonumber1.png|Stella was saying that it is their first chance they've every had to come up with a plan to beat Querrell. stellaangry.png|She was challenging Rosa. stellaholdingacasewithachaosemerald.png|She was carrying a case with a Chaos Emerald and spotted something. stellacarryinggroceries.png|Stella carrying the bag of food home. stellaholdingchaosemerald.png|Stella holding a fake Chaos Emerald. stellawasangry.png|She was being put down by Rosa, and felt sad a bit. stellastaringatlight.png|Stella staring at light. stellasunshinecheering.png|Stella and Sunshine cheering. stellasunshinehappyevening.png|In the evening, Stella and Sunshine were very happy. stellasunshinepipes.png|Stella and Sunshine in the pipes. stellasunshinehappyface.png|Stella and Sunshine doing a happy face. stellabaseball.png|Stella playing baseball. stellaworried.png|Stella looking at the sky, worried. Sprites stellasprite1.png stellasprite2.png stellasunshinesprite1.png New Design Stellanewdesign1.png Stellanewdesign7.png Stellanewdesign6.png Stellanewdesign5.png Stellanewdesign4.png Stellanewdesign3.png Stellanewdesign2.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery